Remember me
by CLAMP-yuuko
Summary: KuroxFay oneshot. Fay wonders if Kurogane will remember him when it's all over. The day Kurogane arrives in Nihon and he will keep running away. Would that day be the same as the one in the rain?


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

**Pairing: KuroxFay**

**Spoilers: Non**

Remember me

The night sky was black, some lone stars trying to bring some light into the seemingly endless darkness. Fay wondered when the stars one day would fade as all things, if someone would remember them. If someone would miss their light. There where so many stars on the sky, if one faded others would keep shining. The stars were so much alike. Some were big; some were small. However, in the end it didn't really matter. They all were stars and nothing more. One of many. Fay wondered if he was one of many too, one of the many people in this person's life. Fay had made him someone special, someone close, someone important.

"Kuro-pon…," Fay leaned back in the grass looking the stars. "Will you remember me?"

"What do you mean?" Kurogane sat beside the mage on the moist ground avoiding the other man's eyes. He didn't like where this was going. He was afraid Fay would ask something he wouldn't be able to answer.

"When I am gone. When I am gone, will you remember me?" Fay closed his eyes, feeling his heart beat faster.

"Stop talking nonsense," Kurogane growled. He didn't mean it to sound harsh, he just wanted the subject to change; he was never good at these things. However when he saw the hurt look in Fay's eyes his heart cringed it pain. He turned away, avoided the look at made him feel so sad.

"You know. I will remember you," Fay held back the word 'forever'. He didn't want Kurogane to feel bad. He just wanted him to know.

"What do you mean with 'gone'? You aren't going to die if that is what you're saying."

"When your wish is fulfilled, you and I are going to be separated," Fay sat up from the grass, his eyes aimed at the ground. "You are going to stay in Nihon and I'm going to continue travelling."

"Uhm," Kurogane growled and refused to look at the mage. He knew he wanted him to say something. Something important. But somehow no words would leave his lips. He hadn't thought about this before although he knew it would happen one time or another. It was unavoidable. He knew Fay had become someone important to him, someone special. However being confronted with the other man's feelings like this was hard and not easy to answer to.

"I'm sorry Kuro-pon, I didn't mean to make you feel bad," Fay got up from the grass; his eyes covered by locks of blond. Fay started walking away, feeling he had gone too far in his quest for answers. "Let's go inside, it's starting to get could out here."

"Stop saying goodbye like it has already happened," Kurogane looked at Fay standing over him casting shadows on the dark ground. "We haven't arrived in Nihon yet, so stop pretending that it will happen."

"Of all the worlds we are going to visit, we are bound to arrive in Nihon one day or another."

"That's not what I am talking about," Kurogane got up from the grass as well, two shadows covering the ground. "The day I arrive in Nihon. It will not be the same as the day in the rain. Back then you were someone I didn't know. One of the many people I meet every day. I don't care for those people. If I arrived in Nihon, it would certainly not be the same as back then."

"Kuro-tan…," Fay looked at the ninja standing in front of him. The man that meant so much for him. The man that had so few words but the words he did speak was those that Fay cherished the most. Those important words along with those moments they shared together were the things that kept him going. The things that meant the world to him.

"So stop talking like it has already happened. Stop talking about the end as if it was the start. There are still things that have yet to be unfolded. So stop talking like you know everything."

"Kuro-pon is such a nice person," Fay continued walking, his heart throbbing in his chest.

"And who on earth would forget such a moron like you?" Kurogane followed Fay a few steps away from him. Fay's steps stopped a little. Just for a second. His finger moved slightly, his breath delayed. Those little things that made him know he had reached the other man. Those small things not hidden by his mask.

"I guess… It's not the end yet."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**A/N: I just sat down and wrote while waiting for my sister so this is what came out. Just felt that it was a long time ago I did an oneshot. Thank you for reading my fic! Please review!**


End file.
